victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Genevieve Mason
Hello :) I'm Genevieve, or Genie. This is the page with useless junk about me. Feel free to read on! Oh, by the way, here's my TheSlap profile. And my house. Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Green *Favorite Feature: My voice Well, what you couldn't gather from my picture, I'll talk about here. I used to have blonde hair, like the rest of my family, but it sorta turned brown over time, like my mother's. It's my second favorite physical feature, the first being my eyes. I'm glad I don't have brown eyes, because practically everyone I know has brown eyes. Wardrobe: I like dressing nice, according to occasion, but I'm never about my appearance. I love rolling in the grass or climbing trees on beautiful days, and don't really mind if it gets me a little dirty, as long as I'm able to shower afterward ;). I'll wear whatever fits and looks decent. I used to be slightly overweight, but I'm working it off. It was mostly around the time that my older brother committed suicide 3 years ago, upon which I fell into a depression. He was very dear to me :'( But let's move on. Family Edmund Mason He's a good father, with a kind heart, though he is always traveling with his work. I see him every once in a while, and I miss him, but he really does care about me, and I know he only works so much because he wants to provide for me and Bren. However, our relationship has grown distant, especially since my brother. ♪ Now, he's wrapped around her finger; she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl. ♪ Brenda Mason After my parents split 2 years ago, my father remarried Brenda. We came off to a rocky start, but eventually we started to get along. She's much younger than my real mother, so we act more like sisters. I call her Bren. We'd get along much better if we didn't have such clashing personalities, but I'll take what I can get. I go to her with my problems, and she's always there to help me. ♪ When it all starts coming undone; baby, you're the only one I run to. I Run To You. ♪ Hunter Mason My younger stepbrother. He's sweet, but he gets on my nerves ALL THE TIME! But I did miss having a brother around, so he's alright. ♪ Even though you want to, please, try to Never Grow Up. ♪ William Mason Will was my older brother, and we were very close. We stuck together when our parents fought, and he was my best friend, you know? Anyway, he was bullied a lot at school, and I guess it was just too much. He committed suicide, and our parents divorce followed suit. I miss him, but I'm moving on. But there's always awkward air whenever my father or I mention him. ♪ May the angels protect you, troubles neglect you, Heaven accept you when it's time to go home. May you always have plenty, your glass never empty, and know in your belly, you're Never Alone. ♪ Romances Matthew Shane He has been my boyfriend since New Years of 2012. He was my New Years' kiss, and ever since, we've been happily together. He's one of the best parts of my life right now, because he just... gets me. He supports my band 100% all the time, but I've never heard him sing. I wonder if he's musical... Anyway, he's considering auditioning for Hollywood Arts, so if you see him around anytime soon, introduce yourself, 'cause secretly, he's kinda shy ;) Don't tell him I said that, or I'm dead meat. ♪ For me, you'll always be eighteen... And beautiful... And Dancin' Away with My Heart... ♪ Pets Louie He's my black cat. He was a stray kitten when I found him and nursed him back to health. He obviously hadn't been fed for days. He's kinda abrasive at first (because of his past, I imagine), but he warms up to anyone I introduce him to. But he's a fiesty one ;) But I'm NOT letting Brenda de-claw him... Fish *Aphrodite *Zeus *Apollo *Artemis *Athena *Fred That last name is my favorite ;) History I was born on July 13th, 1997, which happens to be a Friday the 13th this year. Yikes! I grew up moving around everywhere with my father's work, but most of my best memories come from when we lived in Nevada. We lived in a decent-sized house with many stairs to slide down, a large, open field with lots of room to run. My mother planted a flower garden, and I had loved to water the flowers, then trample on them accidentally, because of my clumsiness. When I was 12, my brother Will died. A year later, my parents divorced and my father and I moved to New Mexico. I spent the next 2 years learning Spanish just by listening to people talk, and it is now my second language. My father met Brenda when I was 14, and they married in November of 2011. My stepmother, Bren, noticed my singing talent and committed to nurturing it, mostly in order for us to grow a bond. And we moved to CA right after Christmas. Personality Well, with the things that have happened in the past, and the constant moving that kept me from making friends, I'll admit to being potentially quiet and reserved. I can come off as abrasive and sarcastic, but if you're truly a good person, there's no reason for me to dislike you. I don't judge people on looks or opinions, even if they differ from mine. I judge people on personality and morality. I hate drama, so let's all just get along, alright? I'm very, ah, undaunted. I'll do anything or go anywhere if I so choose. I'll go to the ends of the earth and face anything for someone I care about. This makes me very strong-willed and single-minded. And maybe, defiant... I see things black and white: Right and wrong. If you've done something wrong, just because I like you doesn't mean it's right, and I can hold a grudge. One of my faults is holding grudges. But if I feel you're truly sorry, I'll let things slip. I hate cowards. Own up to yourself. Be strong, and take challenges and risks. I hate when someone backs down from a challenge just because they give up too early. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm "weak" or "flimsy". I don't need a man to fall into. I'll stand to the end on my own two feet, because I know I am strong and have a purpose. I don't need support to make a change; especially not from a man! Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega I don't like her at all. Sorry, but she's had everything handed to her. She's kind of superficial. I think she needs to know what it's like to lose something you care about, or she'll never be able to connect with people who have. Jade West She can be a gank, but she's honest, and I admire that. Cat Valentine I met her on my first day, and she's so sweet! She loves playing with my hair, so she gave me this cool crown of braids for Vocal class. I got a kick out of that. André Harris He's cool; smooth, like jazz. He's amazingly talented, and I think we could be great friends. Beck Oliver We did not get off on the right foot. Let's just say, we have very different views, and I'm not interested in being friends with him. Robbie Shapiro He creeps me out, but I'll tolerate him if Cat wants me to. Wish he'd lose the puppet though. Trina Vega I get so ANGRY around her! How can she be so weak... so willing... so, I don't know... Desperate? She could be such a great person if she could come to the realization that she doesn't need anyone else, that she's good enough for herself. ---- Evelyn Rose She was my welcoming committee to Hollywood Arts, and she obviously has some kind of problem with me. She used to know my boyfriend, Matt, and obviously something went on between them. I'd rather stay out of that. Anthony Martiano He's a cool guy, and a nice friend. Graceyn Stone She's cool, and mostly tolerable, compared to other girls. I don't have any problems with her. Mary Grace York Dunno much about the girl, but I know she belongs with a certain guy. CoughButHe'sDatingSomeoneCough. Trivia *I tend to be slightly protective over my boyfriends... *The hardest thing for me is to hold my tongue. I'll say what I feel sometimes, but if I'm really hurting and don't want anyone to know, I can pretend everything's okay. One of the reasons I wanted to try out acting. *I love Chinese and Japanese food! Yum :D *I love Tweety Bird. *I'm in a country band called Open Arms. *I love reading fanfiction. Especially anything written by the author Songbird341. My Pictures Gen Bren.jpg|Me and Brenda, my stepmom Genie1.jpg Genie2.jpg GenieMason.jpg GenieMason2.jpg GenieMason3.jpg HillScott.jpg HillScott2.jpg OpenArms1.jpg|My band, Open Arms OpenArms2.jpg|''Open Arms'' OpenArms3.jpg|''Open Arms'' receives first award OpenArms4.jpg|''Open Arms'' OpenArms5.jpg|''Open Arms'' doing our thang Mason1.jpg Mason2.jpg|Me and my friends Karlie, Hannah and Macey. Mason3.jpg OpenArms6.jpg Open Arms3.jpg Gen6.jpg|Hugging... An Oreo. Gen5.png Gen4.jpg Gen3.jpg|Packing for the move to Cali :) Gen2.jpg Gen1.jpg What You Don't Know What You Don't Know about Genevieve Mason *She suffered from chronic depression, but is taking medication, though she hates it. She puts up with it, however, because she hates having no control over herself. *She hates cowards and queen-bees, and takes a stand against bullies and such when no one else does. *She feels like she must face life on her own, and that she is excluded from her own family. *She tells Matthew everything, but no one else knows, not even her family, about her problems. She sees them as weaknesses, and doesn't want to be viewed as weak. *Her best friend from Montana has Breast Cancer. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Genevieve Mason Category:1997 Births